sly 5 ideas
by nightwatcher487
Summary: this is not a story just some ideas i have been thinking about for sly 5 this is intended for sly cooper fans
1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking of a few ideas for sly 5 and I thought I could share them with you and see what you think. My first idea was maybe sly would have to find his ancestor slytunkhamen cooper and convince him that he is a cooper and then he will ask him what year it is and then ask him for the thievious racoonus and he will write Bentley a message to tell him where he is and the message would appear in the copy of the thievious racoonus that Bentley has and Bentley will round up murray and Carmelita and go save sly.

My second idea was maybe for the first time ever in a sly game they could add citizens/regular people walking around instead of guards everywhere.

My third thought was maybe they can bring back the guru, panda king, Dimitri, and Penelope as playable characters and I know Penelope is now evil but maybe she could realize that she was wrong and rejoin the if Penelope rejoined maybe she could start to like sly again like she did in "sly 3 honor among thieves" and maybe Carmelita and Penelope wouldn't get along since they both like sly. "I know Carmelita and sly are in a relationship"

my fourth idea was maybe they could let us play as Carmelita a little more often.

My fifth idea was that I would like to see one sly's female ancestors.

My sixth idea was maybe there could be a mission where sly goes to the past when his father was fighting the fiendish five and we could play at his father to fight the fiendish five one at a time and when he is getting ready to fight clockwerk maybe we could play as clockwerk to defeat sly's dad.

My seventh idea was maybe we could see what happened to sly's mom and a little background Bentley/murray's family.

My eighth idea was maybe if there was a female ancestor it could be the pirate so that we could have a pirate themed level like the one in "sly 3 honor among thieves"

my 9th idea was make the story just a little longer than the one in "sly cooper thieves in time" now don't get me wrong it was a great story and I loved it.

My 10th idea is maybe give murray a love interest because sly has Carmelita Bentley had Penelope and murray has no one.

This one is just a thought not really one of my ideas maybe there could be a multiplayer/online mode where you could create your own character. Please no hate the online mode was just something that popped into my head.

My 11th idea is maybe there could be some co-op mini games like the ones in "sly 3 honor among thieves" or maybe the game itself could be split screen co-op.

my 12th idea is keep all the characters with the same way that they looked in "sly cooper thieves in time". "please "sanzaru" do not go and remodel the characters again they look great the way that they are as of now.

My 13th idea is please keep the same voice actor for carmelita "the voice actor from sly cooper thieves in time" or please give her a more latin voice because she is latin.

My 14th idea is maybe bring back the laser slide move sly learns at the end of "sly 3 honor among thieves"

MY 15th idea is maybe sly can try to rebuild the cooper vault with the help of his gang and some ancestors "i know it was demolished at the end of sly 3 honor among thieves"

MY 16th idea is maybe sly and camelita can finally say i love you to each other "this is just something i would like to see"

MY 17th idea is maybe clockwerk can be a boss battle in one of the levels "maybe like in one of the ancestor levels when clockwerk is trying to kill them"

Well that's it these are my ideas for sly 5 maybe you don't like my ideas or maybe you do. please no hate and if you have your own ideas tell me them in a review also if you like my ideas please let me know in a review. I also understand that to top a game like "sly cooper thieves in time" it will take some time. I'm not saying that there shouldn't be a sly 5 because I want sly 5 as much as the next "sly cooper" fan. Don't forget to write a review for these ideas let me know if you have your own ideas and if you like my ideas let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

So basically these are just some of my thoughts on what relationships we'll see in "sly 5".

Sly/Carmelita-So obviously we know that Carmelita and sly made up and now sly is currently missing. But they will probably have a few kisses along the way or maybe not or maybe a few passionate moments.

Bentley/Penelope-what if Penelope rejoins the cooper gang and she ask Bentley for forgiveness I honestly don't think Bentley will forgive her that easily (obviously no one will forgive her that easily). he probably won't forgive her at all and if this happens it will probably mess up the games so maybe they will get back together or maybe they won't but if they do she will probably have to do an act of "true love" like maybe she'll jump in front of a bullet for him or maybe he will be captured and she'll be the one to save him and they'll make up with a kiss. Or maybe she'll be captured and he'll save her.

Murray/?-now this is something I have been wondering about since "sly 3 honor among thieves" will murray ever have a love interest in any of the games or will he always be alone I for one think that he should have a love interest because sly has Carmelita Bentley had Penelope but still murray has no one or maybe "the murray" just prefers to be alone but when the sad day comes that the "sly cooper series" ends we all know that sly will stay with Carmelita and maybe Bentley with Penelope and murray will stay with either no one or maybe they'll make murray a love interest.

Anyways these are my thoughts on the relationships we'll see in "sly 5" let me know in a review if you think murray will ever have a love interest or if you are interested in him having a love interest or if Bentley and Penelope will make up or if Penelope will rejoin the cooper gang either way let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

so someone reviewed chapter two of my ideas so they said give Bentley a new love interest this choice isn't up to me it's up to sanzaru but if it did happen here's my idea for it so if he doesn't get back with Penelope maybe the gang will recruit another member for the gang to help them out I'm thinking maybe a female wolf/ or maybe a cat (since all the character's in the sly series are animals) I don't think she should be a very smart person like Penelope because It would feel like a cheap imitation of Penelope (I don't want her to be a moron either) but if it is a cat/or wolf maybe she could kind of athletic somewhat like neyla (neyla from sly 2 band of thieves) (I'm not saying she should be able to do sly's moves) also I would like her to be a playable character (it could be a fun experience to play as a totally new character) and maybe here's an idea to how she could be involved. Maybe she is a thief who is planning to steal penelope's time machine and Penelope realizes this and traps her in time and maybe Bentley will be the one to save her and let's hope it isn't a repeat of (sly 3 honor among thieves) where she likes sly first. Let's just hope she likes Bentley and maybe Bentley can still be a little caught up about Penelope until he meets his new love interest (idk what her name could be) so that's it an idea for a new love interest for Bentley. I will always try to answer to all of my reviews (p.s. I wrote my first story it's called "the dark jak conspiracy" it's about jak and daxter if you're interested check it out and let me know what you think.)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys/girls are all awesome and like I said before I will try to answer to all of my reviews. Some of you keep saying maybe Carmelita will date rigby o'neill the janitor for Interpol but personally for me I prefer she dates sly but don't get me wrong it would be kind of interesting to see how sly would react to Carmelita dating someone else. And maybe here's an idea of how this could happen maybe she can accept the fact that sly might be dead and she could move on and when sly comes back he can probably be jealous. (but maybe sly and carmelita can get back together at the end).

Someone else gave me an idea for Bentley to have a pair of cybernetic legs so he can walk again now this is an awesome idea and here's an idea of how this could happen maybe Bentley could keep on with his criminal way's but finds it kind of hard even with all of the modifications he has made to his wheel chair and invents a pair of cybernetic legs to make getting around a lot easier.

Now someone else gave me an idea to maybe if things don't work out with sly and Carmelita maybe make Penelope sly's girlfriend now me personally I prefer sly and Carmelita but if sly and Penelope become girlfriend and boyfriend this would be pretty interesting to see how the relationship would work out (considering that she tried to kill sly) but here's an idea of how this could happen maybe sly could accept the fact that Carmelita has moved on and maybe Penelope could capture sly and take him with her to a different time and maybe she could be a boss battle in the game an after sly defeats her she could ask him for forgiveness and sly could walk up to her and kiss her (maybe Bentley could meet his new love interest earlier in the game and this could hapeen later in the game) and maybe Bentley wouldn't be ok with sly dating his ex-girlfriend but maybe he could get over it.

But like I said before maybe sly and Carmelita can get back together at the end or maybe even in (sly 6 if there ever is going to be a sly 6) I also want to mention that someone said maybe bentley's new love interest name could be (april masterson) (idk if they invented this name or if they just took it from somewhere else) also I would like to hear of some more name ideas for bentley's new love interest. Someone also said and I quote "who do you think murray should date? A falcon named kitka? Now when I read this I realized murray isn't exactly the romantic type so maybe he shouldn't have a love interest let me know if you think he should have a love interest in sly 5 or (maybe if there is a sly 6 should he have a love interest in sly 6.)

Thank you for all the reviews you guys/girls are awesome I didn't make up any of these ideas these are all the things you guys said in reviews keep reviewing and I'll keep adding more ideas to the my list of ideas. (p.s. check out my first story jak and daxter the dark jak conspiracy and let me know what you think.)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys/girls all of you have been writing **great ideas** and I just want to take the time to thank you guys/girls for reviewing my ideas and letting me know your ideas for sly 5. And also remember that no idea can be wrong so keep on writing more ideas in the review section and thanks. And here's another idea for sly 5. So in (sly 3 honor among thieves) we all figured out that the panda king had a daughter but what if she decided to turn to a life of crime and get revenge on sly for ruining her father the once glorious panda king (because we all know that sly beat the snot out of the panda king ruining his life) so what if panda kings daughter jin king ( I think that's what her name was) wants to carry on the panda kings legacy and kill the only man (raccoon) that ever beat her father. So what if she teams up with Penelope to go back in time to stop sly from defeating her father and what if she learns flame fu (the technique panda king used to try to kill sly) and sly has to team up with his past self to defeat jin king and the panda king. Again thank you for reviewing my ideas and letting me know your ideas for sly 5 and as always I'll always try to respond to all of my reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter doesn't contain any ideas just a huge thanks and announcing my return to writing sly 5 ideas.

Hey guys/girls it's been awhile since I actually uploaded a chapter for the sly 5 ideas but while I was gone you guys/girls haven't stopped sharing your ideas in reviews and I apologize for all the time that I was gone I never really thought that the sly 5 ideas would get so big as to having 5 chapters. This was only possible because of all of you.

But with all of the new ideas in the reviews the next chapter filled with your ideas will be posted by tomorrow morning or by the latest tomorrow afternoon don't worry I haven't given up on the sly 5 ideas and apparently neither have all of you thanks for posting all of your ideas and for never posting anything mean or disrespectful towards me or other reviewers.

I know some people might say this a lot but it really means a lot to me that you guys/girls shared your ideas with me also remember that without you I wouldn't be able to have so many ideas to post so THANK YOU! The next chapter will be out by tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

So guys/girls it's been a while since I added a chapter.

And I apologize for this but while I was gone you guys/girls kept posting even better Ideas that I would have never thought of.

Remember that no idea is wrong but also keep in mind that "Sanzaru" will probably take a while to top off a great game like "sly cooper thieves in time" I think we might see sly 5 somewhere mid 2015 but enough about this let's talk about all the great ideas you guys/girls posted while I was gone.

The first idea is maybe "Neyla" could date "Dimitri" I like this idea a lot but keep in mind that in "sly 2 band of thieves" "Neyla" became "clock-la" now after all the "clockwerk" parts rotted away and basically turned into dust we don't know if "Neyla" is dead or alive I for one think there's a 50% chance she could be alive and a 50% chance she could be dead.

maybe you could make "winthorp" and "fenton" masters the rattlesnake join the cooper gang and make "winthorp" date the panda king's daughter and "fenton" date "regina" "rajan's" daughter and make "jing king" and "regina" join the cooper gang. again this another good idea but keep in mind that I don't own "sly cooper" but maybe "Sanzaru" could find a way to make this happen but still this a good idea.

maybe you could make "Carmelita's" older brother "Jay" Interpol's new Inspector and "Carm's" replacement and " Whitman's" last names Vaughn. This is an interesting idea but again I can only hope that "Sanzaru" could make this happen but still maybe if this does happen "Carmelita" could join the "cooper gang" "Carmelita" joining the "cooper gang" is just a little attachment to your idea hope you don't mind.

The next idea on the list is maybe "april" can be a humming bird. I actually like this idea and it would be very interesting to see "sanzaru" incorporate this into the game.

The next idea on the list is maybe you can make "sly" have a twin brother named "Conway" and be voiced by Tom Kenny and Scott Menville respectively and make them the Cooper Brothers. Now this an interesting idea but with the knowledge we have on the night of "sly's" parents death we know the fiendish five killed "sly's" dad an assume they killed his mother as well wich leads him to end up in the orphanage alone so I think "sly" is an only child but if he's going to have a brother let's hope we see him in sly 5.

The next idea is maybe is maybe make "sly" and "Carmelita" just friends. Now this completely up to "sanzaru" but I for one really like the "sly and Carmelita couple" but again this is up to "sanzaru" to decide.

Next on the lis is maybe bentley's legs won't just allow him to walk but fight and preform acrobatics. (Bentley having cybernetic legs is an idea in a previous chapter) but I think that would be awesome to be able to fight and preform acrobatics while playing as bentley.

The next idea is maybe all the characters should be recast. I would really dislike and probably hate the game if "sanzaru" did this but everyone is entitled to their opinion and I mean no disrespect for disliking the being recast idea.

Now the next idea is for "Carmelita" to have a new outfit and "sly" and "Bentley" to wear the outfits they wore in "sly cooper and the thievious racoonus". I like this idea a lot and wouldn't mind at all if "sanzaru" but I actually like "carmelita's" current outfit. But the decision is up to "sanzaru" .

The next idea is Bentley having an apprentice. I would like to see how "sanzaru" could in corporate this into the game. And I hope they do incorporate this into sly 5.

The next idea is maybe sly could transform into a werecoon in this game. I'm not sure how this could happen but it's a really interesting idea. But it's up to "sanzaru" to make this decision not me.

The final idea is maybe "sly" could travel to the future and meet his son. I hope "sanzaru" does incorporate this into the game because I would love to see "sly's" son. And I'm curious of who the mom could be.

Well guys?girls these are all ideas that you have posted on reviews hope you enjoy and my (SLY COOPER FANFIC WILL BE OUT SOON) if I missed any ideas I apologize for that. Don't forget to review and post more ideas remember the more ideas the more chapters I can post.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys/girls this is a new idea for "sly 5" if you played "sly 3 honor among thieves" you probably know that there were a couple scenes where we could pick what sly was going to say next.

So what if "Sanzaru" incorporated this into "sly 5" but instead of their being only one correct answer maybe what we decide to say could affect the story and maybe instead of Bentley planning how every single plan will be executed.

Maybe we could decide how heist/plans will be carried out something like (Grand Theft Auto 5) (please do not look up gta 5 if you're under age because the game has explicit content)

So this could be an awesome thing if they do it right but if they do this wrong it could probably fail horribly. Now of course this is just an idea I've been thinking about but maybe one of you already thought of this idea.

But think if (sly 5) had multiple endings this could probably keep us wanting to play the game more and more just to see every ending.

This was a short idea but let me know what you think in a review. And also guys/girls let me know what type of fanfiction I should write for (sly cooper) (crossover or regular) I'll put up a poll so you can vote. P.S. what should be the title.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys/girls i'm back and i'm sorry for dissapearing for so long but here are some more ideas these ideas are not mine and all credit goes to (GoldenAlpha101) for sharing her ideas with me and if you have any ideas be sure to leave them in a review anyway here are the ideas

maybe penelope could be a main villan in one of the stages/levels now i like this idea it is pretty good and here is how ithink sanzaru can incorporate this into sly 5 what if penelope steals the thievious racoonus and if you recall in chapter one i said maybe sly will write a message to bentley in slytunkahmans thevious racoonus that will appear in the copy bentley has so maybe bentley will see the message and while he is rounding up the gang penelope steals the book and sees the message herself and heads off to finish sly then bentley and murray have to find an object from acient egypt and head off to save sly and thus the race to save sly begins

her next idea was maybe we could see ancestors from ( sly cooper thieves in time ) return i like this idea but i'm not sure how sanzaru could incorporate this into sly 5 and she would also like to see new ancestors like harriette one eye cooper which i would love to see a female ancestor ( i'm pretty sure harriette is the pirate) which i really want to see a pirate themed level because ever since ( sly 3 honor among thieves ) i have been wanting another pirate themed level

and one more of her ideas was what if we traveled back in time and had the choice to save sly's father by holding back kid sly or save him and change history i would absolutely love to see this and just imagine if you only had thirty seconds to choose and if not the game chose for us well guys that's just about it and remember the more ideas you share with me the more content i can add


End file.
